walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew (TV Series)
Andrew is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a prisoner who survived the outbreak along with Tomas, Axel, Oscar, and Big Tiny. He served as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Sick" and later the primary antagonist of the episode "Killer Within". Overview Although his personality is not well known, Andrew is seen as a sly, cunning and docile young man. Although shown to be somewhat cowardly, Andrew is also shown to be capable of extreme violence and cold-blooded murder and is indeed a dangerous individual. He is shown to be completely loyal to the leader of the prisoners, Tomas, as evident by his horrified reaction to Tomas' brutal murder at the hands of Rick and his desire to bring revenge upon Rick and his group by killing them all and retaking the prison. It appears that Andrew holds respect for his fellow prisoners, as evident by him wanting Rick to help Big Tiny after his infection. He did seem oblivious that Oscar and Axel held grudges against him due to his loyalty to Tomas, as before his demise he believed that Oscar would favor him over Rick, which Oscar clearly did not as he killed him to establish his own place in Rick's group. Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Nothing is known about Andrew's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a convicted criminal being held in the prison for an unknown crime. Post-Apocalypse At the onset of the outbreak, a riot started at the prison. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were escorted to the cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned. The five inmates then spent the next 10 months locked inside the cafeteria, without knowing what was going on outside, surviving off the large amount of food left in the cafeteria. Season 3 "Seed" Andrew appears after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, and Maggie Greene brake open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers to amputate Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew is confused about what was going on. He is shocked after being told by Rick about what has happened to the world. When Tomas claims the prison as theirs, Andrew stands with him, but they end up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny is scratched and is told by Rick that there is nothing they could do about his infection. Andrew stands up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must be a way to save him and calls Rick a son of a bitch when he again claims nothing can be done. Andrew witnesses Big Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but doesn't show much feeling about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempts to kill Rick twice and after a tense standoff, Rick kills Tomas by hacking into his skull with a machete. Furious over the death of his friend, Andrew attempts to attack Rick, but is easily knocked down and disarmed. Andrew flees the room and runs down the corridors attempting to evade Rick, who is pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ends up in a courtyard filled with walkers which begin to approach him. Fearful he attempts to reenter the prison, but Rick, out of revenge for Andrew attacking him holds the entry gate shut. Andrew begs to be let back in but Rick only tells him "you better run." Andrew then attempts to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turns to leave, he hears Andrew's screams, and presumes he was eaten alive. Later on in the episode, a mysterious figure is seen spying on Carol Peletier from the tree line. "Killer Within" At the beginning of the episode, a mysterious figure is seen dragging a deer carcass to the prison gates, and begins to lure walkers into the prison. After breaking the secure lock on the gates with an axe, the figure then leaves a heart on the ground and disappears into the prison. Later on, after walkers begin to flood the prison, the prison's alarms are activated, and Rick, Daryl and Oscar go to shut them down before more walkers arrive. While Daryl is busy holding a door shut, and Rick and Oscar are shutting the alarms down, Andrew appears, revealing that he is the mysterious figure (also from the episode "Sick") and that he escaped from the Walkers Rick left him in. He then tries to strike Rick with an axe, but misses. Andrew then strikes Oscar in the face with the ax and Rick attacks Andrew, and the two engage in a fight. Rick attempts to shoot Andrew though he kicks his revolver out of his hand and the two continue to scuffle. As Andrew gets back to his feet and prepares to strike Rick with the ax, Oscar throws a barrel at his head and picks up Rick's gun and points it at Rick. Andrew gets back to his feet and tells Oscar to shoot and kill Rick, which will allow them to reclaim their prison. Oscar however hesitates and Andrew questions him of what he's waiting for and tells him to shoot Rick again however Oscar turns the gun on Andrew and shoots him in the head, killing him. Although he is killed by Oscar, Andrew's attack on the prison is not without tragedy as T-Dog is bitten and eventually killed by the walkers Andrew lured in and Lori in all the commotion of the attack goes into labor and sacrifices herself in order to give birth to her baby. Death ;Killed By *Oscar After leading a horde of walkers to the prison, Andrew attacks Rick in the prison's generator room. During their scuffle, Andrew kicks Rick's gun out of his hand, which is picked up by Oscar after he throws a barrel at Andrew's head. Oscar initially points the gun at Rick, as Andrew encourages him to kill Rick. However, Oscar shoots Andrew in the head, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: *Theodore Douglas (Caused) *Lori Grimes (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Despite being locked up together for 10 months during the apocalypse, Axel implied that he disliked Andrew due to his loyalty to Tomas and also his nature which was implied to be just like Tomas' as well; a killer. Axel likely showed no remorse for Andrew's death. Oscar Oscar and Andrew were locked up together for 10 months in the cafeteria and may have known each other prior to the Outbreak. Despite all of this, the two did not appear to have a good relationship as Andrew was loyal to Tomas and would always take his side against the other prisoners. Oscar also appeared to view Andrew as being a killer just like Tomas and likely hated him for his cruel nature. In "Killer Within", Andrew seemed to firmly believe that Oscar would kill Rick so that the prisoners could reclaim the prison for themselves, showing that he at least considered Oscar an ally. However Oscar instead killed him, showing that he truly did not care for him. Big Tiny Andrew seemed to be friends with Big Tiny and was in denial when Rick kept telling him they could not save him or cut off his wound. When Tomas struck Big Tiny and killed him, Andrew crouched and watched in sorrow and fear, though he appeared to get over Tiny's death quickly and maintained his loyalty to Tomas. Rick Grimes Although they only knew each other for a short time it is clear that Andrew despised Rick for taking the Prison away from him and his fellow prisoners and also insulted him after Rick claimed Big Tiny could not be saved from his injuries. After Rick murdered Tomas, Andrew, seeking revenge, then attacked Rick, but Rick dodged his attack, prompting Andrew to flee, eventually winding up in a courtyard full of walkers. Rick then locked Andrew in the courtyard, before maliciously telling him to run. After shutting the door, and hearing Andrew's screams, Rick assumed he was eaten alive and showed no remorse over the ordeal. However, Andrew survived, and later lured walkers into the prison in "Killer Within", in the hopes of Rick's group being killed, allowing him and his fellow prisoners to reclaim the prison for themselves. Andrew tried once again to kill Rick for revenge for leaving him to die, and nearly succeeded but was stopped and killed by Oscar. Rick's failure to kill Andrew no doubt haunted him severely as Andrew's attack on the Prison resulted in the deaths of T-Dog and Lori and no doubt contributed and continues to contribute to Rick's desire to kill anyone who is a threat to him or his group. Carl Grimes Carl never interacted with Andrew, although it is clear that he knew that Rick failed to kill him and that he caused the chain of events that lead to his mother dying in childbirth. Carl most likely despised Andrew deeply and was angered that Rick did not kill him when he had the chance. }} Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Seed" (No Lines) *"Sick" *"Killer Within" es:Andrew ru:Эндрю (телесериал) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:TV Series